Chronicle
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Shifu drops a magic notebook, it lands through a portal, It lands in my world and I become it's new master and Po follows and observes me as I use the book to rewrite the world as it should be.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

During the time that the Dragon Warrior would be chosen, Master Oogway pleaded the gods to gift him with a weapon that would help him defend his people. And so Shiva, the god of creation gave him a notebook known as the Chronicle, Whatever Oogway wrote in the book would happen to him in real life and the pages would never run out, it was an instant wish maker. Before Oogway died he passed on the notebook to his old student and friend Shifu, these were the final words he said.

"In time the book will choose a new master, and the Dragon Warrior will be attached to the new master until he or she dies" as his body was turned into pink cherry blossom tree petals Shifu vowed he would keep the Chronicle a secret, especially from his students, the Furious Five, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey and Po the Dragon Warrior. The present day is now February 17th 2012 and that is where the story begins.

Po P.O.V.

The palace was being attacked by Wolves what they wanted from us was unknown. Behind the Five, Shifu and I was a portal that would allow us to travel to alternate worlds so that we could help people even from afar. One of the wolves had a miniature cannon that Shen had made a while ago, he fired at Shifu, he flew in the air and out of his robe was a small brown notebook, Shifu fell to the ground and that notebook fell into the portal causing it to close.

"NO!" Shifu yelled as the portal closed. That's when I got mad, I killed all the wolf bandits and helped Shifu up.

"Master, what's going on?" Tigress asked her master as she looked confused. Why was that notebook so important to Shifu? Shifu sighed and began to explain.

"During the time Po was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior Master Oogway had a magic notebook called the Chronicle whatever he wrote in the book while visualizing it in his head the wish came true, when Oogway died he passed the Chronicle on to me saying that in the future the notebook will choose a new host and that the Dragon Warrior would become attached to the new user and follow it until the user died, those bandits wanted the notebook, they knew I had it" we all looked at him with a confused look.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Crane asked Shifu with an annoyed tone. Shifu looked at us all and spoke again.

"Oogway made me swear not to tell you" I knew Oogway was secretive from the beginning but not like this. Shifu ran to the Reflecting pool.

"The pool will let us watch over the book's new user" Shifu said to the all of us, we all looked into the pool to see a human teenage boy.

My P.O.V.

I was walking home from school as I thought about the many things that were wrong with this world, I only hoped that someone would rewrite the way this world worked. After I walked two more blocks I saw a little brown book land in front of me, I picked it up and held it in my hand, I studied the cover 'Chronicle' was what the cover said in Gothic lettering, I opened the book to see a page that said 'How to use it' I read one of the rules out loud to myself.

"Whatever you write in this notebook will happen to you in real life" I ran home and locked myself in my room wanting to try out this thing for myself. I took out a pen and wrote down what I was gonna wish for.

"Kickball is allowed on Grandview Elementary School grounds" I wrote this wish down thinking of my sister's school they loved to play kickball but the banned it for 'safety' reasons. 40 seconds had passed by already, my cell phone rang it was my sister, she said that her school allowed them to play kickball again, that proved it the Chronicle works.

That was chapter 1, I had decided to redo this story sorry, Po is gonna meet me in the next chapter, please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Po P.O.V.

"Shifu it's been five days already, that kid has been writing wishes in the notebook nonstop" Tigress said to Shifu as Viper handed him the file. Shifu had Viper get all the information about the Chronicle's new owner.

"According to this his name is Hayden Sears, he is fifteen years old, he is a sophomore at Rim of the World High School in Twin Peaks California, born on the thirtieth of March in the year nineteen 1996, he has taken fencing, tennis, basketball, and track and field" Shifu read the file out loud to the all of us as we gasped in amazement. Who ever knew the notebook's new owner would be so young, talented, and smart.

"Po, step through the portal, you are to follow Hayden as long as he has the Chronicle, you may return home when he dies, In this dimension you will be a ghost and you will only be seen by Hayden and those who have touched the book" Shifu yelled to me, I knew that was an order. I only nodded and waved goodbye to the others. After I stepped through the portal I was in Hayden's bedroom, he was sitting at his desk looking at the TV and wrote something down in the notebook.

My P.O.V.

I wrote down 'Mr. Krabs dies of a heart attack and leaves his fortune to Spongebob and Squidward' I thought the world would be better without a greedy cheapskate who doesn't care about anybody else and only money in the world.

I looked down at the book and chuckled a bit, I stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"You seem to like it Hayden" I looked behind me and screamed to see a big panda standing on it's hind legs wearing shorts that were made out of old worn out fabrics and it could talk, I fell to the floor, stopped screaming, and kept staring at the panda, it spoke again.

"Hey, hey it's okay little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Po you have my master's Chronicle, judging by your laughter I guess you've discovered that what you have is no ordinary notebook" I got up and kept looking at the panda who called himself 'Po' I spoke.

"I'm actually not surprised to see you Po, in fact I've been expecting you. I knew that this notebook belonged to some sort of mythical creature or whatever, but I didn't expect a giant talking panda wearing old raggedy shorts. So now what? You gonna take my soul then take your notebook back?" I kept looking at him but he gave me some confused glare before he spoke again.

"No, I'm not gonna do any of the above. There was a prophecy that the book would find a new user and that the Dragon Warrior who is me, follows the new owner until they die, In other words that notebook is yours" I looked at him and gasped, after a minute of silence I spoke.

"So you're saying that I get to use the Chronicle all I want and I won't be punished? And that you have to follow me until I die?" he only nodded and smiled. I opened the door as my mother knocked on it, I opened the door.

"Hayden, honey I thought you might want some chicken noodle soup, the neighbors brought it over as a good neighbor gift...why is the light off? You'll ruin your eyesight" she said as I remained curious, why couldn't mom see Po? As soon as she left and shut the door, I gave Po the soup and he spoke.

"you're the owner of the notebook right now so right now you are the only one who can see and hear me" he said while eating the soup, he asked me something again.

"What are you planning to do with the Chronicle now that you've written so many wishes in just five days" I looked at him and smiled to say something that was gonna answer his question.

"I plan to rewrite the world to make it as it should be, and will reign over it as it's new god!" Po smiled at me, he knew my goal was noble.

Now I met Po and plan to make a new world by rewriting everything, please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

My P.O.V.

"Hey Po, check this out" I said to Po as he was looking at my laptop. I pulled up a website called "The Legend of Kronos the Prodigy" Po chuckled a bit but then he spoke.

"Sounds pretty awesome, is this about you?" he asked me while eating a pear. Looked at Po and spoke.

"Yeah, I figured they'd pick the name Kronos from the Greek god of the titans, I can't say I'm too happy about that but I guess that is the name the public has decided to call me by, every time I type in the word Kronos I'm pulling up a bunch of sites just like this one, the public doesn't know who Kronos is yet, but they know that someone is rewriting the world to make it the way it should be, completely perfect, there are over 50,000 Kronos worshipers worldwide" Po looked surprised as he looked over the website's contents. I looked at the TV that was on while I was still writing wishes down in the Chronicle. I saw a man with long black hair who was dressed up in a suit. He spoke as soon as the broadcast turned on.

"I am detective Jonathan Scare, otherwise known as Scarecrow, Kronos if you are watching this I have a pretty good idea about why you're doing this, but what you're doing is evil!" that's where I got angry. I opened the book and wrote down a wish. "Jonathan Scare decides to stop hunting Kronos and decides to go bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower" I counted down the forty seconds down and saw that the guy said what I wrote in the Chronicle. One minute later a big pumpkin head with a smiley face appeared on the screen and started talking.

"Well Kronos, I gotta say I'm impressed. It seems you can control the natures of humans and lifeless objects without even being there in person. The guy you just saw on TV was a guy I hired as an experiment to see if you would even try to get rid of me, I am the real Scarecrow. I will catch you, that is a promise!" the TV turned back to the original program. I was so ticked.

"He gotcha there, I'll give ya that" Po said while chuckling. I was so angry I shout something out my window.

"I will find and eliminate you Scarecrow, I am Righteous!" Po stayed silent as I sat back down and wrote more wishes in the book.

Tigress P.O.V.

I kept looking through the pool to see everything that Hayden was doing.

"Why would he want to do this? The world isn't perfect and he needs to leave it alone" I yelled at the pool. Shifu looked upon me with a frown and said something back.

"No Tigress! We must not interfere with the prophecy" I just bowed in respect and went to bed.

Now I've got someone hunting me? That sucks, please review, thanks.

P.S. I will find you Scarecrow

-Kronos.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy P.O.V.

I kept walking until I walked up to Hayden Sears' front door. I got all my information on him, and telling by the fact he was always talking about making the world a better place at school I could tell that he was Kronos. Tigress followed me there.

-Flashback-

"Lizzy, I gave that Chronicle to you, so why not use it for yourself?" Tigress asked as she followed me through the movie theater after the movie was over.

"I am using it for myself, because I believe in what Kronos is doing. I want to know what kind of person Kronos is. I want to meet him, talk to him, that's the only reason I agreed to use the notebook."

-Flashback over-

I waited for him to answer the door. One minute later I saw him open the door. I spoke as soon as he came outside.

"Hello, My name is Lizzy. I just couldn't wait any longer so I decided to bring this notebook" He touched the book and was able to see Tigress. He invited me inside and took me up to his room.

"I didn't know there were more Chronicles out on their world, how did you get yours?" He asked me as I took a seat on his bed. I immediately answered his question.

"Tigress gave me one willingly. Speaking of which, Tigress you will not kill him" Tigress got angry and decided to talk back at me.

"Why not?" I looked at her and said something again.

"Kronos means everything to me. One year ago my parents were robbed by a greedy businessman. I wanted that man to pay for what he did, then Kronos made him give my parent their money back then he killed himself. Kronos is like a savior to me" Hayden looked serious. He gave me some tea as soon as my story was complete. I spoke again.

"Will you please make me your ally?" He only nodded. I knew this was only the beginning. Now there wasn't only one Kronos, but two Kronos'.

I am ending this chapter early to make important announcement to Lizzy the Panda. First I would like to thank you for allowing me to use you as a character in this story. Second off, I have deleted my story "The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo" because I would like you to write it.

Title: The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo.

Plot: Po is kidnapped by his biological father with no evidence left behind. Lizzy who is sad that her best friend is missing hires a wolf researcher named Chase Kowski to help her find him. Lizzy also falls in love with Chase and starts to have a mature loving relationship throughout the investigation.

I am caught up with so many of my other stories I can't focus on my others, you have my permission to write this story, please review to tell me an answer to my request, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

My P.O.V.

Lizzy and I were watching the TV only to see a giant pumpkin head appear on the screen. Scarecrow was about to speak again.

"Kronos' crimes have been increasing in the past three months. We only suspect there may be a second Kronos. If there is a second Kronos, he and the original are working together. If any individual has any information that could lead to the capture of Kronos I advise you to share it to share it with the police" That was all he said after Lizzy turned the TV off. Yes Lizzy and I were working together to build the new world so it would be the way it should be. We were using our Chronicles to make it happen while Po and Tigress just watched and observed us. It has been three months since Lizzy and I agreed to work together, Lizzy and I started to become more than Kronos and the second Kronos. I turned on the music channel and started to listen to a really good song called "Thanks for the Memories" Lizzy was sipping hot chocolate as she wrote wishes in her book while I was having BBQ flavored chips while writing in mine. After our work was done we went to our rooms (My sister was on a school trip to China, and my parents were on a business trip to Rio, Lizzy was staying with me to keep me company besides Po) I talked with Lizzy in her room.

"I want to say thanks, if this keeps up the new world will materialize" Only nodded as I left the room. I decided to turn in for the night. With the Chronicle, Lizzy and her Chronicle we were unstoppable.

Lizzy is now the second Kronos. Please review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzy P.O.V.

I sat in the living room with Hayden, Po and Tigress on Friday night. Hayden and I grew incredibly close after all this time of being Kronos, and the second Kronos. We were all watching a movie, a very old movie called 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' I held onto Hayden's arm tightly when someone was about to die. Tigress fell asleep on Po's stomach while he was asleep as well, that meant it was just me and Hayden alone for the night. Hayden picked up his Chronicle after I pulled mine out of my bag. We started writing wishes down nonstop, Hayden and I would be the gods of Kronos' new world. We heard something on the TV when the movie was over.

"On April 23rd 2012, Hayden Sears, age 15, and Lizzy Pearsall, age 16 joined the A.K.O. Or Anti-Kronos Organization. After that Kronos' crimes increased by an alarming rate, after a while people have decided to accept Kronos' judgment on those who dare to cause wrong in the world" I was impressed about all of that. We joined that organization to avoid suspicion of being Kronos and the second Kronos, so we were hiding from Scarecrow's forces by joining a law enforcement organization. We were now double agents, this was only the beginning.

Sorry for the short chapter, writers block sucks!, Lizzy could you read and review my other stories Cursed, Tempted, and Poisoned? You might like them, you can find them in Shinigamilover2's stories, please review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzy P.O.V.

Hayden took me out to a movie, just so we could have a break from being Kronos and the second Kronos. We were only so close to creating the world that would be in the proper order. Hayden, Po, Tigress and I were the only four people in the theater to see the movie 'The Woman in Black' I was enjoying the movie as Hayden laughed through the scary scenes (To him the cheesy parts of the movie are always hilarious) Po was shivering due to the fact that a girl had coughed out blood due to drinking lie. Tigress only scoffed at the scary scenes.

A/N: Lizzy tell me if you have seen the woman in black, if you haven't it's so good.

After the movie Po threw up (the other people couldn't see it due to the fact that they couldn't see Po and Tigress unless they touched our notebooks) he was so scared of the whole thing except for Hayden, Tigress, and I. After that we got on our plane at the airport, we were being transferred for work matters. I fell asleep on Hayden's shoulder.

My P.O.V.

I remained silent throughout the whole flight. Po fell asleep as well while Tigress stroked his face.

That was still a short chapter. Stupid Writers Block! Anyway Lizzy do you believe in Shinigamis?

Shinigami- Japanese for God of Death.

Lizzy check out Cursed, Tempted, and Poisoned (in this order) also review to learn about Shinigamis. Find them in my stories (They are Kung fu Panda Based)


	8. Chapter 8

My P.O.V.

Lizzy stayed behind at the hotel while I was talking with Po and Tigress' friends. They were questioning me about Kronos. I just laughed menacingly for two minutes and only spoke.

"That's right, I am Kronos. But not only that I am also...God of the new world. I always thought this world had many flaws but somebody had to fix it. And when I got that notebook all those months ago I knew I was the only one who could fix everything. I understood that all the things I did were a crime but how else was I supposed to do it? The new and only hope for this world and the next now...is me" everyone, even Po and Tigress frowned at me until Crane spoke up.

"No! You're just a maniac Hayden Sears, and this notebook is the deadliest weapon in history. You got comfortable to the notebook's power and you have confused yourself with a god, in the end you're nothing but a power hungry criminal, that's all you are, nothing more and nothing less" I smiled and pulled a piece of the notebook out of my wallet to try to wish for something. As I wrote the first word of the wish Mantis threw a needle into my hand, it was bleeding.

"Mantis you IDIOT! Who in the heck do you think you're shooting at? Don't screw with your new god!" I yelled at him angrily.

"You're not God, you're a monster!" Mantis yelled back as he kept throwing needles into my back. Mantis ran out of needles and I just lied on the ground. Po pulled the notebook out of my back and wished for something I didn't expect to happen 'Hayden Sears dies of a heart attack' I just kept yelling "I don't wanna die" to Po but I only had twenty seconds till the wish came true.

"Lizzy has a notebook, she will be the new Kronos!" I smiled at Po but it disappeared when I saw Tigress having Lizzy handcuffed and her Chronicle in her paw. I felt my heart stop beating and I fell the ground saying two words.

"Dang it" my world became black and I died.

This concludes the story of the Chronicle. I have decided there will be a sequel to this but it will be legend of the guardians based. Speaking of Legend of the Guardians I will be doing one when I turn into an Owl and become friends with Soren, please review, thanks


End file.
